


With One Voice

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: In Keith's opinion, Lance sounds the sweetest when he can't say anything at all.





	With One Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by nsfwgummi's [exquisite artwork](https://nsfwgummi.tumblr.com/post/160502021123/you-know-my-weak-spot).

The sounds are something else. They fall from Lance’s mouth choked and already broken, half-moans interrupted by gasps and curses. Keith had always figured on Lance being mouthy even in bed - babbling away with his usual boastfulness, still trying to act like he had an advantage over Keith, even here. And he was, at first. But now…all it takes is a little teasing.

“Christ,” Keith groans, long and loud. He rolls his hips in a long thrust, one that leads effortlessly to another, and Lance whimpers into the pillow. “Fuck, Lance, I can feel you getting tighter, just like that.”

Watching the way Lance claws at the sheets when he says that is immensely satisfying. Keith shifts - bracing himself against the mattress before putting his hands on top of Lance’s, holding them down tight. Lance’s skin is almost as flushed as Keith’s own. He’s still mostly clothed, shirt rucked up to reveal his lower back, and then the swell of his ass where Keith had pulled his jeans down to expose it. The straps of Keith’s harness leave red marks on brown skin, leading to the cleft between Lance’s legs, where thick black plastic sinks into him, again and again.

“O-ohhh…” The moan is weak, barely audible over the sound of slapping flesh. “God, _please_ …”

Keith grins vindictively and pounds in hard and fast for a few strokes, driving in at just the right angle. “Don’t have to call me ‘God.’ Just Keith is fine.”

It’s a sign of how far gone Lance is that he doesn’t even get a groan of complaint - just a strangled whimper. But it’s not like Lance is the only one affected. Keith groans again as the base of the strap-on grinds against him; it’s not as good as one with a vibe attached, but he’s always been sensitive. Keith chases that feeling, shoving in deep and circling his hips.

“Oh, fuck, _Keith_!” Lance wails. “Ha - hnngh - ahhh, p-please!”

Keith doesn’t even know what Lance’s begging for, and he doubts Lance knows, either. He doesn’t stop thrusting. But he bends down, tucking his face into the crook of Lance’s neck, damp with sweat and fever-hot, and says, “You like this, huh? Want to really feel it?”

Lance whimpers.

Keith presses an open mouthed kiss to the edge of Lance’s jaw - squeezes Lance’s hands tight in his grip. “Go on. Let me see you come on my cock.”

When Lance comes untouched, it starts in his core; his spine locks up, going taut under Keith, and he moans, “Oh, f-fuck! Fuck!” as Keith continues his onslaught, until Lance’s thighs are shaking and Keith can feel come slicking his belly when he reaches underneath him. Keith thrusts in a few more times, just for the pleasure of making Lance writhe and drinking up those feral, mewling sounds.

When Keith slides out of Lance, he lets out a heated groan at the sight of that tight hole, now a slick mess, gaping slightly. His hands are shaking when he goes to unbuckle the harness, shoving it towards the foot of the bed. He feels out of breath, like he’s the one just fucked senseless. This isn’t going to take long.

Wrung-out as he must be, Lance still heaves himself up and over onto his back, so that his head is propped up on the pillows. He gestures to Keith, curling two fingers in a ‘come-hither’ motion.

Keith scrambles forward quickly. It’s almost a shock to feel the slickness between his thighs as he straddles Lance’s face, holding onto the headboard for support. He’s so aroused just the squeeze of his thighs makes him shudder, and for a moment he worries he'll ruin his own orgasm. But the first hot swipe of Lance’s tongue deters that thought pretty quick. Lance licks at Keith in a broad, hungry swipe, then curls his tongue upwards, laving over Keith’s raw, sensitive clit. When Keith rolls his hips, he can feel Lance’s mouth drag against the entirety of him, getting that pretty face all messy.

“Oh, _yeah_ , that’s it,” Keith says, a little delirious with stimulation. He seats himself fully on Lance’s face, and that clever mouth keeps working, Lance’s hands coming up to grab Keith’s ass. 

Staying upright proves to be more of a challenge than Keith expects. Lance might be eager, but he isn’t overly so; he knows Keith’s body, all the little things he likes. How he loves the way Lance teases his clit with the tip of his tongue. The fingers slipping back to stroke over his asshole. The hand digging bruises into his hip, the thumb massaging his rim, the wet, messy sounds as Lance locks his lips around Keith’s clit and sucks, _hard_ -

“Fuck!” Keith doubles up, one shaking hand braced against the wall while the other knots in Lance’s hair. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck, Lance - !”

The orgasm starts low in his belly before spreading through the rest of his body in a wash of heat, making him shake and tremble, and Lance makes a high sound of satisfaction as he licks Keith through it, greedy and relentless, until it tips over the peak to overstimulation. It’s all Keith can do to wrench himself up onto unsteady knees before he collapses next to Lance, who’s already reaching out with unsteady arms. When they kiss, Keith can taste himself in it.

They settle with Lance’s head tucked into the crook of Keith’s neck. Both of them are still breathing messily. Lance’ll come back to his usual verbosity in a few minutes, and he’ll insist Keith carry him off to the showers because there’s no way he can find the strength to stand. When they return, the sheets will be too much of a mess to even touch, and they’ll probably end up sleeping on the bare mattress, with a single blanket to cover them both.

But right now, Keith turns his face into the tangled mess of Lance’s hair, breathing in deep and listening to the echo of their racing pulses - the silence sweet and heavy the way words can never manage.


End file.
